1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to archery devices and more particularly to a novel ergonomic inertia response device to effect an archers aesthetic, original and conventional manner of drawing and releasing a tensioned bowstring without a trigger or depress means to shoot a bow and arrow.
2. Prior Art
The long history of the use of the bow and arrow has evolved into the present day use of high-tech designs and materials which have allowed for the fabrication of the bow and bowstring of sufficient strength to maximize the force imparted upon the arrow when it is shot from a modern bow. As the strength of the bow is increased, there is a direct increase in the force required to draw the bowstring before the arrow is shot. Said increase of bow strength has produced a major problem for the shooters fingers being used to draw the relatively thin bowstring construction because of the often unbearable pressures imposed upon the fingers at areas of contact. Conventionally, the bare fingers are used to pull rearward on a bowstring, thereafter released by quickly straightening said fingers which causes the bowstring to torque as it rolls frictionally over the fleshly portion of the fingers or glove material or tab material causing said bowstring to be deflected and to unwind itself after release resulting in loss of shooting accuracy. Very few archers can consistently straighten their fingers quickly and cleanly enough to clear the path of said bowstring without creating previously mentioned problems as well as receiving painful fingertips and fatigued muscles of the drawing hand which in turn may cause another problem, that of distracting the archer from quality practice time due to sore fingers and muscles.
Various forms of mechanical release devices are popular with most archers chiefly because said devices significantly increase finger comfort and aiming time resulting in increased accuracy. Thus, the device users greatly outnumber the conventional bare fingers users. But quite often enough, the device user tries the bare fingers method and after a period of sore fingers and loss of accuracy the archer returns to the device again. The bare fingers user prefers an original, aesthetic and conventional bare fingers manner using a fingers tab or a glove to cushion said fingers in order to shoot a bow and arrow in tournaments and during hunting season. Said fingers user will find that the prior art devices require by their function and design a totally different method of drawing, aiming, and releasing the bowstring. It also, requires the commitment to use only the device which prohibits its use even only for practice sessions due to its operation which cannot be utilized in the conventional bare fingers shooting of a bow and arrow. Therefore, said fingers user prefers to not use a device.
An example of a device that uses a thumb depress means is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,011. A device that requires the index finger to pull a trigger are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,184,596 and 5,020,508. Still another uses a plunger, (U.S. Pat. No. 2,488,597). While another uses a pulling pin (U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,767) in an awkward attempt to achieve flawless release of a drawn bowstring while spoiling archery's original and aesthetic manner of shooting a bow and arrow.
Aforementioned devices either by their structural form or function tend to have other disadvantages due to their complex operation and construction using various forms of movable members. Said devices will tend to debilitate hand-eye coordination used to shoot a bow and arrow in an original, aesthetic and conventional manner. Said debilitated hand eye coordination may cause an undesirable flinching or punching of the shot resulting in premature firing. Said devices have other analogous problems that negatively effect the desired quick, clean, frictionless, and obstructionless release of a tensioned bowstring.
For accurate shooting, a device should have a minimum of mechanical members, be symmetrically arranged about a vertical plane through a drawn bowstring, involve a minimum of manual movement to uncock said device, provide comfort and safety for the users fingers and be structurally formed incorporating the aforementioned. The device should operate to effect the manner by which conventional archers use their bare fingers to draw and release a tensioned bowstring absent a mechanical release.
Said conventional manner is achieved by an archer using the index finger to grasp the bowstring in the area immediately above the loaded arrow notch and with the middle and fourth fingers under said notch, thereby, drawn rearward to the anchoring and aiming position to be released therefrom to effect an aspiratory manner of quickly straightening said fingers in a motion that does not torque said bowstring, nor obstructs or alters its path while pushing said arrow to its target.
While many prior art devices exist, none provide a universal device such as the present invention that both the device user and the conventional shooter can use to effect an original aesthetic and conventional manner of shooting a bow and arrow with an ergonomic inertia responsive device that actuates frictionless bowstring release without undue torsion of aid bowstring or non-obstructing and altering the normal path of said bowstring.